I'll be your Solider
by DatJaden
Summary: When it comes to hunting in Beacon Hills, the Winchesters might have bit off more than they can chew.
1. I'll be your Solider

I wrote this at like 2am last night because I couldn't let the idea go. I might add more but for the moment its just a brief snapshot of Stiles fucking up the Winchesters day. 

* * *

The metallic thump and the sound of a body hitting the floor behind him made Dean tear his gaze away from the monster trapped in the circle in front of him.

The sight that greeted him was odder than the thing in the circle anyway, and a tad more alarming. Automatically his hand came up, gun pointed at the new comer to their little pow wow. The teenager just stood his ground, bat held high as if he were considering smacking the gun with it. Sam, on the ground in front of him, groaned quietly and moved to crawl towards Dean.

"Stiles!"

The teens eyes flickered over to the wolf inside the circle for a brief moment before settling on Dean once more, taking a step forward. He didn't seem daunted by the fact he was a little more than a foot away from a gun pointed at his head.

"Woah there, cowboy. Stop right there." Dean grunted, brows furrowed as he resisted the urge to check on his brother. Instead he offered his free hand to help the larger man up, who gratefully took it and stood next to him cradling the back of his head. "I don't believe we invited the Sheriff's son to this interrogation."

"As if I wouldn't come" Stiles snorted, hefting the bat against his shoulder and taking another step closer. "I mean, you know who I am so you had to have done _some_ research about us."

Behind him, Dean could hear the other teenager struggling against the mountain ash furiously. The growls and snarls were a little off putting but he ignored it in favor of the teenager in front of him. He could feel Sam shift next to him, watching the wolf over his shoulder.

"This is a matter between us and the Werewolf. It's safer if you just run along, kid." Dean grit out, forcing his hand to stay steady. He didn't want to shoot some kid but he had a feeling that this particular kid was going to try and force his hand. If he had to defend himself then he would, but he really didn't want more blood on his hands.

His eyes narrowed as the teenager let out a harsh laugh, swinging the bat a little and taking another step forward. The kids-Stiles'- eyes had a manic gleam to them as he took that last step forward so his forehead was pressed against the barrel of his gun.

"The way I see it, you two are the only ones in any danger right this second. You have my best friend hostage and I'm not going to just stand here and let you kill him." Stiles said lowly, a dangerous current in his tone. "There's also an entire pack of wolves and other assorted supernatural creatures on their way here to defend their alpha. Even if you kill both of us right now, you still have to deal with them."

Beside him, Sam was starting to shift uneasily. One of his hands came up to grip Dean's jacket, fingers flexing nervously as he tugged at it. The sounds in the circle were picking up intensity but he didn't have a spare moment to investigate because of the way the other teenager was slowly putting more and more pressure against his gun.

"Dean-"

A loud popping noise drowned out whatever Sam was trying to say. Dean's head whipped around to take in the sight of the werewolf stepping out of the ruined circle, eyes glowing bright red and claws extended.

"Put the gun down." The alpha growled, eyes trained on Dean.

Dean didn't even have a second to react to the newest development when Stiles swung the bat, knocking the gun away from himself and forcing Dean to retract his arm quickly to avoid getting hit. Stiles grinned cockily at him and swung the bat again, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder. From the corridor behind him, Dean could hear footsteps and what sounded suspiciously like growls coming closer. Stiles seemed to have heard it as well because his grin grew wider and he took a step towards both of them.

"Get the hell out of our town and don't come back." He said, pointing the bat at them. "If we see you again, we won't be as forgiving."

Cursing, Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and skirted around the werewolf behind them as he hauled his brother along with him down the corridor. The tunnels they were in were winding and massive, it'd be easy to lose the pack once they were out of sight.

***

Scott rushed over to Stiles, claws disappearing as fast as they'd appeared as he grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a quick once over for injuries.

"You _need_ to stop doing that!" He half yelled, panic washing over him again.

Stiles just laughed and pulled him into a hug, thumping his back lightly and rocking them back and forth.

"If I stopped doing it, you'd be dead, man." He laughed again as Scott clung to him. "Besides, it worked didn't it? Did you see the look on his face? I thought he was going to shit himself when you broke through the Mountain Ash."

Scott pulled back a little to smack Stiles upside the head, lips tugging down in a fierce frown.

"It's really not that funny, Stiles!" He grumped while the other teen cackled.

"It is, though! For supposedly legendary hunters, they certainly suck ass at research."

The Alpha just sighed and hooked his arm over the other's shoulder, tugging him towards the sound of their friends coming down the tunnel.


	2. My Aim is So True

This is the last I'll update this particular story but I think I'll make a series out of this verse, honestly. 

* * *

The sounds of the pack faded behind them quickly, falling away as they fled down the tunnels. Sam pulled away from Dean once they were far enough away, still cradling the back of his head as he glanced back the way they'd come every now and then.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

Dean ignored him, eyes scanning the corridor for an exit. So what if they couldn't link the teenage alpha to any of the deaths. He knew more than he was letting on and Dean so badly wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. With the death count in this town _someone_ had to do something.

Turning a corner, they came to a screeching halt at the sight of a lone figure standing right in the middle of their path. Shoving the younger behind him, Dean reached for his gun once again as the figure strode towards them.

"Don't bother with the gun, I'm here to talk."

Both of the Winchesters eyed the man warily as he came closer, both hands up. Once he was closer Dean relaxed a little and took a step away from Sam.

"Chris? Chris Argent. I should have expected to see you around here." He said, holding out his hand to the older man with a wry smile.

The smile faded, though, when the older man didn't take his hand and instead folded his arms over his chest. The Argent's face was severe as his eyes flickered between both of the brothers before finally settling on Dean.

"I know you had Scott McCall trapped back there" He said evenly, after a moment.

Sam shot Dean an accusatory glare before nodding stiffly.

"We just wanted some information." The youngest winchester grunted, ignoring the way his brother glared right back before mirroring Chris' pose.

"And what did you find out, hm?" If Sam didn't know any better he'd say that the older hunter was almost amused as he asked the question.

When neither of them answered, Chris snorted and closed the distance between them. His hands came to rest on their shoulders, giving them a small squeeze before he spoke again.

"I respected your father and Bobby was a close friend, so I'm going to give you this warning as a courtesy." He said, pulling back a little and shaking his head. "Don't stick your nose in our business unless you're invited. I'm not the only one more than a little protective of these kids."

Pulling back, he flashed both of them a smile.

"And a word of advice, wait till you're out of town to get that bump on Sam's head checked out. Melissa McCall works at the local hospital and you just threatened her son."


End file.
